


and be happy in my company

by honeysigh



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, implied OT6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysigh/pseuds/honeysigh
Summary: Youngjo isn’t exactly subtle about how hard he overworks himself, and Seoho knows he’s the type of person who will only accept satisfaction if the feeling aches deep in his bones, so all-encompassing it could knock him out of commission for a while afterwards.“Aw,” Geonhak says with a saccharine-sweet voice, smirking up at him. “Youcareabout him. Who would’ve guessed?”(Sometimes Youngjo needs to be taken out of his head. Seoho and Geonhak are all too willing to help.)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	and be happy in my company

**Author's Note:**

> i got into oneus like a week and a half ago? this is maybe the fastest i've written a fic for a group after getting into them but, like. i have an agenda already apparently and adore oneus sooo so bad despite being a very new tomoon so i'm sure this'll go great
> 
> posted nothing in february because of absolute burnout, but hoping i'll get back into the vibe soon! for now, enjoy 🌷

Geonhak likes to say Seoho has a sixth sense for this type of stuff. That good intuition and the willingness to act upon it is hard to come by in an industry so fast-paced and exhausting, and frankly, Seoho should be proud of himself for being so perceptive. He always says it so mockingly that Seoho skips any pretense in favor of immediately jumping him.

But besides Geonhak’s joke-disguised observations, Seoho doesn’t really know how else to put it. Anyone with a working pair of eyes and an ounce of empathy would be able to see it, clear as day. Youngjo isn’t exactly subtle about how hard he overworks himself, even if he tries his best to hide it behind smiles and assurances that he’s fine, and Seoho knows he’s the type of person who will only accept satisfaction if the feeling aches deep in his bones, so all-encompassing it could knock him out of commission for a while afterwards if he tried hard enough.

It’s just… _stress,_ etched into his features sometimes. And Seoho understands because he’s been running on the same hamster wheel of the idol industry himself for years now. That doesn’t stop it from making him feel awful.

“Aw,” Geonhak says with a saccharine-sweet voice, smirking up at him. “You _care_ about him. Who would’ve guessed? I can’t believe it.”

Seoho rolls his eyes. “Is this such a startling revelation to you?”

Geonhak snorts. “Of course not. I’d say it’s actually embarrassingly obvious. Like, _at all times_.”

“That’s enough from you,” Seoho mutters over the sound of Geonhak’s laughter. He glares at him until he quiets and then asks, “But you see it, right? I’m not, like, somehow making things up?”

On the floor leaning against his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, Geonhak looks thoughtful for a moment. Seoho had come barging in right as Geonhak was getting ready to sleep, but despite his complaints he doesn’t seem to mind Seoho bothering him. It’s the kind of non-explicit permission that lets Seoho corner him before they head out in the morning for a long day of schedules, or crawl into his lap when they’re both halfway drunk, or step into their shared room at night to proposition him with something like this.

“You’re right,” Geonhak says after he thinks about it. “Hyung seems tired. More so than usual, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Seoho sighs. “I just think—well, he does such a good job of taking care of us, you know?”

There’s a small, knowing smile on Geonhak’s face when Seoho looks at him. “I think I know what you’re getting at here.”

Seoho grins. “Oh, thank god. You’re _finally_ starting to catch up with me.”

Geonhak gasps angrily, reaching out to kick Seoho’s foot as he laughs. “Hey! You calling me slow?”

“If you need to ask me that,” Seoho teases, “doesn’t that already prove enough of a point?”

“You asshole,” Geonhak grumbles, but there’s no heat to it. If he were more awake he’d probably take the time to over-exaggerate and stand, crowd Seoho up properly against the corner of his bed—

Seoho finds it kind of funny, how easily Geonhak’s Pavlov’ed him into getting _something_ out of riling him up. He’d take the time to indulge this aspect of their relationship but knows that if everything goes well, tonight won’t be about him.

He’s kind of glad for it. Geonhak and Youngjo are both so attentive, so caring about Seoho’s needs despite Youngjo’s joking sarcasm and Geonhak’s playful aggressiveness, that it’s almost overwhelming when they both turn their attention onto him. He wonders how it’ll go, switching things up for a change.

It isn’t like he’s never taken care of Youngjo before. Their eldest is unsurprisingly easy to bend and mold to his will, because—“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy,” he’d said once, after Seoho rode him into the mattress and then curled up beside him. “And I like that you enjoy taking care of me,” he added with a lopsided smile. “Makes me feel safe.”

It’s just that of their group’s little hierarchy, Youngjo sits comfortably on top. Whenever any of them need any kind of stress relief, Youngjo is always the person they go to first. Seoho is more careful with this privilege—doesn’t like asking for help and doesn’t like the idea of wasting anyone’s time and energy—but in those cases Youngjo will simply find him and ask, lips pressed to his forehead. It’s a comfortable equilibrium and an established, mostly-unspoken dynamic that works because they all know each other like the backs of their own hands.

He can’t be so sure about Geonhak and Youngjo’s relationship, but he supposes it doesn’t really matter if Geonhak seems eager enough to follow along. Already he seems more awake, making to stand and rolling his eyes when Seoho makes grabby hands at him. “Get up yourself, loser.”

“Rude as fuck,” Seoho mutters, but stands anyway. Geonhak gifts him with a sweet smile and a finger tilting his chin up, to which Seoho scowls. “What is it?”

“I just think you’re a sweetheart, hyung,” Geonhak says casually. “Even if you don’t seem to realize it.”

Seoho can feel the tips of his ears going red, looking away instantly. He tries to back away but runs into the corner of his bed immediately, and Geonhak grins knowingly as he steps forward along with him. “Don’t start that sappy bullshit with me,” he sighs. “If Youngjo hyung doesn’t get some time to relax he’ll overwork himself, and then we’ll have to deal with him needing to take a break. I’d rather he understand that all of this work is unnecessary than—”

“Oh my god, be quiet,” Geonhak says, staring pointedly at Seoho’s mouth. “I like you _so_ much better when you’re not talking, you know.”

Seoho considers the merit of stepping on Geonhak’s foot as hard as physically possible but gives into the way Geonhak leans down, dangerously close. “Then shut me up,” he says easily, and Geonhak doesn’t waste a second.

If Seoho weren’t single-minded about the task at hand, he would easily lose to Geonhak’s pushiness. He kisses eagerly, like he has nothing left to lose and needs to show Seoho he wants him so badly it hurts. Seoho groans against his mouth when Geonhak’s hands move to his waist, palms warm as they move up under his sweater.

“Geonhak,” Seoho whispers, when Geonhak’s lips trail down to his jaw, hair tickling his face. “Geonhak, come _on._ Stop being so excited, puppy.”

“Can’t blame me,” Geonhak breathes as he pulls away, thumbing over Seoho’s bottom lip as he pouts up at him. “I like kissing you.”

“What a statement,” Seoho says dryly, shoving him away. Of course, Geonhak only takes one step back when he pushes him. “I really couldn’t tell.”

“Aw man,” Geonhak says teasingly, “guess I gotta make it as clear to you as possible—”

“ _No,_ ” Seoho says forcefully, glaring at him. It doesn’t seem to be doing much, if the way Geonhak snickers goes by any indication, but he’ll have to settle for now. An injured, pouty Geonhak is a useless Geonhak, and if everything goes according to plan Seoho will need him around. 

So he takes his hand, warm palm in his, and Geonhak raises an eyebrow when he says, “Just shut up and follow my lead, yeah?”

“Whatever you say,” Geonhak sighs. Seoho pretends he doesn’t notice the fond note to his tone and drags him out of their room instead.

Youngjo doesn’t even seem to hear Seoho and Geonhak stepping into the living room, too busy focusing on his laptop. He's leaning in so close to his screen in the dark of the room, curled up on the couch, that Seoho feels the phantom eye strain and winces as he turns the light on.

“Keonhee, don’t bother,” Youngjo sighs immediately. He doesn’t look up as he continues typing away. “I already ate dinner with Hwanwoong, and I’m gonna go to sleep soon so don’t worry—”

“Glad to know Keonhee checks up on you, hyung,” Seoho says cheerily as he makes his way to the couch, sitting on the opposite end and smiling at Youngjo, who squints at him confusedly. “He’s not in the dorm right now, though. What, you didn’t hear him leave?”

“No…?” Youngjo says bemusedly, eyes glazed over like he has to try to remember whether or not he’s seen their three youngest members leave the dorm. He shakes his head soon enough. “Well, it’s not important.”

Then he falls silent again, clearly keen on getting work done and totally unaware of Geonhak hovering somewhere behind him, watching him carefully. Seoho makes eye contact with him and tries to communicate _You seeing this shit?_ —and because Geonhak always seems to just understand what Seoho’s getting at these days, he nods, teeth worrying at his lower lip.

“Hyung,” Seoho calls softly. Youngjo is only a few feet away, but from the way he looks up at him almost disinterestedly—so uncharacteristic for someone as warm as he is—Seoho can already feel the small, quiet frustration bubbling up within the confines of his ribcage. “No studio today?”

Youngjo gives him a small smile, but there doesn’t seem to be much feeling to it. “Nah. Keonhee and Dongju convinced me to stay for a night, which I find ridiculous now because they aren’t even here.”

“Plans must’ve changed,” Seoho muses. In reality, he’d adjusted everyone’s schedules to work around this. Their youngest three members had been all too happy to oblige—Hwanwoong with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he announced they were _conveniently_ heading out for a few hours. “You don’t spend much time at the dorms these days, hyung.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Youngjo says, and it sounds genuine, but it also sounds so weary it makes Seoho reflexively wince. “These days…”

“You’re busy,” Seoho fills in, and Youngjo nods.

“ _Too_ busy,” Youngjo sighs. “Once I get inspired it’s like I can’t stop or I’ll lose my momentum, you know?”

Seoho hums. He gets that—he’s produced with Youngjo, after all. They have a lot of the same drive, reasons for motivations, and when both of them are into a project or idea it’s hard to drag them back out. But—“Aren’t you tired, hyung?” He asks gently.

The question itself is pointless. It goes without saying that Youngjo is tired, because the bags under his eyes look like they were meant to be there, and he makes himself as small as possible with his laptop balanced precariously on his knees. The end result is a picture of exhaustion, in the way Seoho can catch the near-imperceptible shake of his fingers, nearly swallowed up by the oversized sweater he’s wearing as he types. It’s in the slide of his stare over to Seoho as he contemplates his question. There’s a glaze to it, like he’s not quite there and doesn’t plan to be present anytime soon. He doesn’t even seem to notice Geonhak standing a few feet behind him—but maybe that’s just something up with Seoho specifically, who could never ignore Geonhak even if he tried.

“Tired,” Youngjo repeats slowly, like he doesn’t understand why Seoho’s asking. “Well… yeah, I guess. Aren’t we all?”

“I don’t think comparing your exhaustion to ours is going to help much here,” Seoho says dryly, dropping the act, and Youngjo purses his lips.

“Good point. But if you’re trying to drag me away from my work, don’t bother.”

The thing about Youngjo is that with anyone else, the words would sound harsh, and they likely wouldn’t have the patience to deal with Seoho’s nagging in the first place. With Youngjo, however, the words come out so sweetly Seoho doesn’t even acknowledge them as he scooches forward on the couch. “Figuring out my intentions so soon, hyung?”

Youngjo stiffens as Seoho gets closer to him. “ _Seoho,_ I’m busy. Can’t you drag me away some other time? I’m almost done, and—”

“By _busy,_ ” Seoho drawls, “you mean occupied with something that can wait ‘till later. And by _almost done_ you mean you won’t put that laptop away for another three hours at _least._ ” He pouts, because he’s evil and knows Youngjo can’t resist him when he acts needy. “Hyung, c’mon. You’ve been working hard, haven’t you?”

“Not to my standards, no,” Youngjo says easily.

Seoho waves him off, rolling his eyes. “Who said we were talking about your standards? They’re clearly skewed. In _my_ eyes, you’re working way harder than you should be.” Youngjo opens his mouth to argue, but Seoho cuts him off with a shake of his head. “I know you want to get your creative ideas out before you magically forget they ever existed or whatever, but you of all people should be aware of your limits, right?”

“Disrespectful,” Youngjo mutters, but the deflect is feeble.

“If I have to be a little harsh to get my point across, then so be it,” Seoho says. He casts Geonhak a glance and nods imperceptibly when Geonhak gestures at Youngjo’s laptop. “And if I have to use a little force, too? I won’t say no.”

Youngjo groans when Geonhak reaches down from behind the couch to grab the laptop perched on his knees, walking around to set it on the coffee table. “You brought Geonhak, too?” He complains, pouting. “Two against one… that’s not fair, Seoho.”

“Nothing’s fair with me. All I care about is winning,” Seoho laughs as he crawls even closer, until they’re touching. It’s an awkward angle, with Youngjo burrowed into the corner, knees pulled up to his chest, but he doesn’t protest when Geonhak runs a hand through his hair, his fingers scratching light circles into his scalp, and he doesn’t comment when Seoho settles a hand on his leg. “The method doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“Depends on the scenario,” Youngjo points out, but he already seems distracted by the hands on him, as innocent as they are. “The lack of forewarning here feels a little like a trick, you know.”

He says it lightly, so Seoho doesn’t think much of it as he smiles down at him. “What do you mean? You had plenty of warning. Hwanwoong making a point to eat with you, the maknaes _conveniently_ leaving, your terrible habits for the past week and _me,_ your lovely and perfect member who cares about you _so much_ , watching you fall into the trap of overworking yourself—”

“Oh, be quiet,” Youngjo mumbles. He sighs when Geonhak’s fingers massage into his neck, and flushes when Seoho tugs him over so that he can spread his legs—still an uncomfortable angle, but it’s not like Seoho plans to stay on the couch for long. “S-so you planned this, then.”

“Sort of,” Seoho says lightly as he scoots in closer. “Threw it together real quick and asked Geonhak to help me out. Because you’re just _so_ impossible to deal with.”

“You asshole,” Youngjo says, but he’s smiling. When Geonhak thumbs over his jaw he tilts his head back like Geonhak is placing pressure when Seoho knows he isn’t. It’s to look up at him properly, though the part of his lips and the way his long legs are spread to accommodate Seoho makes him look coy. “Do you lose any sense of free will as soon as Seoho’s around, or what?”

Geonhak snickers. “Kind of hard to say no to him, don’t you think?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Youngjo says. His voice is soft, already going a little breathy as Geonhak leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. “What do you two plan to do with me, then? Whisk me away? Sweep me off my feet?”

“Oh, you want a romantic dinner date?” Seoho asks mockingly.

Youngjo’s eyes twinkle even in the low light of the living room, which Seoho figures is a talent in and of itself. “I prefer getting wine and dined _before_ you guys fuck me.”

Geonhak stifles a laugh as Seoho rolls his eyes. “Save that for Keonhee. I can order food but that’s the most I’ll do.”

“I’m joking,” Youngjo soothes, pulling Seoho in further so that their breaths mingle. One of Geonhak’s hands comes up to run through Seoho’s hair, too, and Seoho raises an eyebrow when Youngjo says, “I don’t mean to be impatient, but I kind of want to be kissed sometime this year.”

“Keep it up and you’ll get nothing, hyung,” Seoho says cheekily. A blatant lie and all three of them know it, but it doesn’t matter.

It’s a bit difficult _not_ to compare and contrast the similarities and differences of Youngjo and Geonhak and how they kiss when Seoho is someone who exists within his head a lot more than he maybe should. The press of Youngjo’s lips is different yet familiar, the shape of his mouth easy to work with, and he takes things much, much slower than Geonhak, whose intensity could rival that of an noontime sunbeam.

He likes kissing them both a little too much, but Youngjo kisses him like he’s offering Seoho stability and peace, respite and quiet where Geonhak cradles him close but holds him like he’s going to suddenly disappear without warning. Youngjo is slow and confident but melts as soon as Seoho licks into his mouth—whimpers cutely when Seoho sinks his teeth into his bottom lip a little harder than he should. His hands come up to his shoulders, pulling him closer and making a frustrated huff when he realizes the position they’re in doesn’t really work for that.

“Already thinking about moving this to the bedroom, hyung?” Geonhak teases when Youngjo nudges Seoho away and makes to swing his leg over. Youngjo, predictably, flushes but smiles.

“You want to take care of me, right?” He asks, tipping his head to the side. When Seoho nods, his smile only widens. “I’m just helping you get to that point, then, aren’t I?”

“Right,” Seoho drawls, rolling his eyes as he stands. Youngjo looks up at Geonhak innocently and Seoho huffs when Geonhak leans down to pick him up with ease. “ _Wow._ But you wouldn’t help me, huh?”

“Geonhak just loves me so much,” Youngjo says. Geonhak shifts him around until he’s carrying the older man bridal style, which is a sight in and of itself. Youngjo looks smug as he wraps his arms around Geonhak’s neck and kisses his cheek, and Seoho rolls his eyes when Geonhak’s ears go predictably red. “Right, puppy?”

“Yeah,” Geonhak says with a smirk. “Seoho wishes he was you, hyung.”

“I’ll trip you and you’ll both go down,” Seoho warns. They laugh at him for it, but Seoho has long since learned how to differentiate his friends laughing _at_ him and simply being fond of his joking petulance. “ _Ugh,_ whatever.”

He finds it’s not unpleasant to watch the line of Geonhak’s muscles as he trails after them to their room, Geonhak carrying Youngjo so easily it looks like Youngjo weighs nothing. He laughs when he reaches out to tug Youngjo’s ear and he squeaks, turning his face to frown at him, but Seoho can never take anything from Youngjo seriously, especially when he’s being carried around by Geonhak.

Seoho toes the door closed as they step inside their shared room. Geonhak sets Youngjo down, then, but Youngjo turns to drag him into a kiss—and _this,_ Seoho could watch all day.

Geonhak and Youngjo are a good match, in Seoho’s eyes. Geonhak likes to possess just as much as Youngjo enjoys _being_ possessed, but Youngjo also enjoys the game of pulling someone into the belief that they have full power over him only to take it away as he pleases. Seoho’s watched him turn Geonhak into a simpering puppy with a few well-placed touches and kisses more times than he can count, and it’s clear he controls the pace even from Seoho’s point of view.

When they part, Seoho fidgets. “You guys are so hot.”

Youngjo giggles as he walks backwards towards the bed until his knees hit the mattress. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Seoho isn't very fond of how strangely nervous he is now that they're in the room. He bites his lip as he decides what he wants to do first and finds he's stumped, because—well, _taking care_ _of Youngjo_ is a vague statement. How exactly he plans on taking care of him is beyond him currently, because there are so many options, especially with Geonhak in the equation, and—

“You good?” Geonhak asks with a raised eyebrow, hands rubbing over Seoho's arm, and he blushes.

“Yeah,” he mutters. “What? You worried about me?”

“You're so annoying,” Geonhak sighs, and then he starts walking them back together too, and if Seoho had half a mind to look over Geonhak's shoulder he'd see Youngjo watching them with an appreciative gaze, like he can't get enough of the two of them together. And Seoho knows Youngjo expresses exasperation over their tendency to argue like two miffed cats as much as possible, but Seoho also knows that Youngjo is maybe, sort-of head over heels for them, too. “I'm not _worried_ , per say, but just checking in with you.”

“No need,” Seoho says dryly, though he appreciates the sentiment way more than he'll ever say out loud. He pulls Geonhak down for a kiss by way of response and smiles against his mouth when Geonhak makes a little satisfied noise at the contact, and when he pulls away Youngjo snickers.

“It's really hard to take you guys seriously when you act like this behind closed doors,” he says. When they both scowl at him, he raises his hands in surrender immediately. “Don't jump me!”

“I believe that's literally the intention for the night,” Geonhak says as he climbs onto the bed, and Seoho laughs as he rifles through the nightstand for the lube.

Geonhak gets Youngjo to lay down, hair fanned out against the pillow, and straddles him easily for _another_ kiss. Seoho indulges him, because Geonhak is unsurprisingly insatiable when it comes to getting his hands on people, and Youngjo is no exception. When he deems it long enough he sighs and runs a hand through Geonhak's hair before he carefully tugs, continuing until the arch of his throat is exposed and he has to settle his hands on the bed properly so as to not tip over. When Seoho tightens his grip casually, Geonhak makes a low noise.

“Tonight isn't about you, puppy,” Seoho reminds him lightly. “It's about Youngjo hyung, remember? Don't be so selfish.”

“Don't talk to me like that,” Geonhak mutters, but he shivers when Seoho only twists his fingers into Geonhak's hair a little harder. 

Youngjo smiles as his hands move up under Geonhak's shirt, caressing his sides. “Aw, Seoho. Don't be so mean to him.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Seoho mutters. He lets go of his hair but nudges at him to move, noting the flush of red rising high in his cheeks, because Geonhak is terrible at hiding his reactions to anything and everything Seoho does. 

It's a tight fit on the bed. Seoho has to make it so that Youngjo is edged up between the bed and the wall, and Geonhak giggles at the little frown on his face. “Wishing the company invested in bigger beds?”

“You don't even know,” Seoho sighs.

Once they've figured it out—Youngjo ragdolled around for a bit before Geonhak sits at the foot of the bed and Seoho sidles up next to him—Seoho leans down to kiss Youngjo one more time. Because he can, and because he knows Geonhak likes watching them, and because he knows Youngjo likes to kiss him because it's grounding. When they part, Seoho doesn't move away, whispering his next words against his lips. “We'll take care of you, okay? Just relax.”

Youngjo shivers as Geonhak trails his fingers up his legs, spreading them apart again. His gaze is hooded as he hums. “Of course.”

When he hands the lube to Geonhak with an expectant raise of an eyebrow, Geonhak rolls his eyes but obliges in slipping Youngjo's shorts off. Seoho busies himself with trailing kisses down Youngjo's jaw, a hand moving up under his shirt to trail fingertips over skin, and listening to the small hitches in Youngjo's breath is worth it even if he won't be the one touching him just yet.

Geonhak, for all his natural impatience, is a tease, which means he's careful and slow about how he settles between Youngjo's legs. His hands are soft as they brush over his inner thighs, rubbing little circles into his hips when they drift upwards. The slow pace would annoy Seoho if he were in the same position, but that's the difference between Seoho and Youngjo. Youngjo revels in being taken apart slowly, whereas Seoho wants it over with as quickly as possible. Geonhak knows them both better than they do, and yet he takes it slow with them no matter the circumstance—Youngjo to indulge, and Seoho to torture.

Seoho busies himself with kissing Youngjo as Geonhak uncaps the lube. “You're cute like this,” he comments.

Youngjo's smile is so painfully fond it makes Seoho a little ill, a little flustered. “Thanks,” he says. “You look adorable like this too, y'know.”

“Ugh,” Seoho groans, and Youngjo laughs quietly. “You don't _always_ have to compliment me back, hyung.”

“It's because I know I'm cute, but you don't know how endearing you are,” Youngjo says. He bites his lip—Geonhak effectively distracting him for a moment with a kiss to the side of his knee—but then refocuses on Seoho, who glares down at him. “Don't look so annoyed, babe. You know you'll always be so cute to me—”

“Geonhak, _please_ shut him up,” Seoho sighs, and Geonhak laughs as he wraps a slick hand around Youngjo's cock.

Youngjo quiets as Geonhak jerks him off. He's always been fairly silent in bed—not uncomfortably so, but just enough to let the person bedding him know that he wants to take it all in.

He only gets loud when he's being edged or overstimulated, which is exactly what Seoho plans to do with him tonight. Geonhak seems excited at the prospect of being the one to do it to him, watching his expression intently. With his eyes closed and head tilted back against the pillow, lips parted, he looks ethereal, so unfairly sensual it makes Seoho remember he's turned on, too.

But he can wait. He much prefers watching the slide of Geonhak's hand over Youngjo's cock, and how cute he looks with his legs spread and shirt pushed up so that Seoho can play with his nipples if he wants to, though he doesn't quite yet.

He whimpers when Geonhak flicks his wrist just so, and Seoho smiles. “Did that feel good?”

“What do you think,” Youngjo breathes, unimpressed.

“Oh, don't be like that,” Seoho says with a grin. “I'm just making sure Geonhak knows what he's doing.”

Geonhak gives him an unimpressed glare, thumbing over the already-leaking tip of Youngjo's cock. “I know what I'm doing, you asshole.”

“You sure?” Seoho says innocently. When Geonhak's glare grows even more intense, he laughs. “God, I'm just kidding. We don't have all night, though.”

“I agree,” Youngjo says, and he doesn't miss the slight strain to his tone—already needy as expected. His fingers twist into the sheets when Seoho reaches down to spread a leg even further apart, and he bites his lip again when Geonhak pauses to drizzle more lube over his cock. It's unnecessary, but Youngjo likes the slickness of it.

“ _I'm_ the one doing it,” Geonhak reminds them both. “I'll go at my pace.”

“You're no fun,” Seoho jokes. Geonhak flips him off, and he laughs before Youngjo's pulling him down into another kiss to muffle his little noises.

It takes a surprisingly short amount of time for Youngjo to get close. Seoho supposes that's a predictable result of being so wound-up—he doesn't even seem like he's properly relaxing against the sheets with how needy he is, hips twitching up into Geonhak's hold shamelessly. When he squeezes his eyes shut, back arching a little and hand gripping the sleeve of Seoho's sweater, Seoho nods at Geonhak.

Youngjo makes a pitiful little noise when Geonhak pulls away. His eyes blink open hazily to give Seoho a betrayed look. “Ah, seriously...”

“Did you think we'd let you go so quick?” Seoho asks, laughing. “No, hyung, we're gonna take our time with you tonight.”

Youngjo groans quietly. His cock twitches when Geonhak trails a finger up the underside, and he settles back down into the sheets only after the would-be aftershocks seem to fade, biting his lip again. “... Fine.”

They go on like this for what feels like hours. Seoho is patient when it comes to sex, but not nearly as much so as Geonhak and Youngjo, who could spend hours being taken or taking each other apart. Seoho prefers it quick and methodical but finds it's all too easy to get swept up into Youngjo's reactions—the way he gets progressively louder as they go, whimpers growing into bitten-off moans and moans growing into breathy whines, how sweet he looks as his hips jerk even after Geonhak settles a hand on his waist to keep him still and Seoho pins his hands above his head, fingers circled around thin wrists. The little _please, please_ he lets out whenever he gets close only for Geonhak to pull away, and the way he looks as though he's about to tear up when Seoho tells Geonhak to continue before he's fully come down from his near-orgasm.

“Look at you,” Geonhak breathes, after he's wrapped his fingers around the base of Youngjo's cock and Youngjo is done thrashing lightly in their respective holds, fingers curled into fists and thighs trembling. “Hyung, you're so pretty.”

“Thank you,” Youngjo manages, turning his face away like praise is something to be earned when he's like this, and _that_ sets something burning low in Seoho's gut. And then, of course—“Please, please, I wanna cum, _Geonhak—_ ”

“Hyung, don't be so rude,” Seoho admonishes. With his free hand he reaches up to grip Youngjo's chin, turning his face back towards him. “Look at me.”

Youngjo's eyes flicker open obediently, and Seoho is unsurprised to see tears welling up already, but it doesn't stop him from groaning quietly at the sight. Youngjo is just _too_ gorgeous. “You really want to cum?”

“Yes,” Youngjo manages, looking more than a little humiliated when Seoho grips his chin harsher than necessary, squishing his cheeks together a little so that his next words are slurred. “God, Seoho, you're being mean.”

“I'm being _mean?_ ” Seoho giggles. “Hyung, you're just being desperate. Here we are, taking the time to make sure you feel good, and you're being ungrateful.”

“Not what I meant,” Youngjo gasps, moaning when Geonhak jerks him off quickly. It's too fast, too soon, because Youngjo whines and tosses his head back and says, “ _Please,_ please, 'm close—”

“What a cute kitten,” Seoho murmurs as Geonhak takes his hand away again, and Geonhak's hum of agreement is nearly drowned out by the way Youngjo half-sobs with his head tossed back, clearly close to pushing his limits.

“You should take pity on him,” Geonhak says with a small smile.

Seoho snorts. “And where would the fun be in that?”

“Oh, come on,” Geonhak sighs, rolling his eyes. “You're too mean to him. He's been good, hasn't he?”

“Depends on what you classify as _good_ ,” Seoho says, but he doesn't mean it. Youngjo is always unfairly sweet and obedient even when he's at his most desperate, as he's rapidly close to approaching now. Seoho will never get enough of how genuinely on edge he seems, with sweat beading on his forehead and chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath.

He wonders how Youngjo feels right now, as they go back and forth about him like he isn't even there. He knows in the same position he'd feel floaty, out of place, humiliated as he's talked down to—and he knows Youngjo loves it wholeheartedly.

It's why he says, “Hm, I don't know. Does hyung think he's been good?”

It takes a moment for Youngjo to respond. “Yes?” He says meekly, like he isn't quite sure himself, and Seoho positively melts.

“We know you have,” he says, just to reassure him. Youngjo lets out a breath Seoho hadn't noticed he was holding in the first place, and when Seoho runs a hand through his hair he nuzzles into it like a pleased kitten looking for one more reward. He giggles. “You want to cum now, baby?”

“Please,” Youngjo says, voice soft and strained. “I've... I've been good, please.”

Seoho glances up at Geonhak, who raises his eyebrows. Seoho hums as he thinks for a moment before he says, “Hm, I guess we can let you cum.” But he smiles at Geonhak and adds: “I’ll be the one to do it, though.”

“You suck so much,” Geonhak mutters, but lets Seoho nudge him away so that their positions are switched. Now that Youngjo’s hands are free he throws them around Geonhak’s neck, and Seoho wonders if someone like Youngjo, who makes vanity seem like an endearing trait, is aware of just how gorgeous he looks right now.

He doesn’t voice it because Geonhak does it for him. “Hyung is so pretty,” Geonhak breathes against Youngjo’s mouth, and between Seoho’s hand on his cock and fingers pressing harsh indents into his thighs, like Seoho wants to leave his own mark separate from the ones Geonhak leaves below his collarbones—in between this and the praise Geonhak lavishes, Youngjo cums hard, thighs coming up to close around Seoho’s hand as he muffles his moans against Geonhak’s mouth, the line of his body drawing taut before he relaxes again, cum spilling over his stomach.

Except Seoho has never been anything but cruel. He has a reputation for it among their members—his thing for pushing limits, taking care of people in unconventional ways because he can’t express himself through words, has never been good at comforting people. He looks up at Geonhak, who bites his lip before a hand drops down to spread one of Youngjo’s legs apart, allowing Seoho to do the same for the other. “Always so obedient,” Seoho teases, and Geonhak’s glare is half-hearted.

Youngjo doesn’t seem to realize what Seoho wants to do until it’s too late and he’s got his hand back around his cock again. His moan is pained when Seoho tightens his grip and drags his hand up his length before he focuses on the head—and this is when he bites his lip so hard Seoho is almost worried he’ll draw blood, shaking his head. “Too much?” Seoho asks innocently, though he notes Youngjo doesn’t try to get away from the touch. It’s so cute to Seoho, how pliable Youngjo is. If Seoho decides he thinks Youngjo should take something, Youngjo will take it, legs spread as he makes the prettiest faces.

“‘S too much,” he whispers, and it sounds slurred. He’s holding onto Geonhak’s arms the same way he held onto Seoho’s—not trying to move his hand like he originally expected, which makes Seoho want to melt. “Come on, please, please—”

“Please what?” Seoho says, nonchalant. “Weren’t you just begging us to touch you?”

When Seoho rubs the flat of his palm over the head of Youngjo’s cock he makes a wounded sound that goes straight to Seoho’s dick. “A-already—” he pauses to gasp, so out of it it’s almost amusing. “Already came, Seoho, _please_.”

“No,” Seoho says, because he can and the heady power of someone like Youngjo handing it over so easily, the image of Geonhak curled up next to him and helping to keep his legs spread—it could overwhelm him.

But Youngjo is good. Geonhak, who looks like he’s fraying at the edges watching Seoho give Youngjo attention while he gives him nothing at all but the subtle promise of a reward if he behaves, is good, too, and when Youngjo’s moans go from pained to needy but humiliated by it Seoho smiles. Geonhak grips Youngjo’s chin with his cleaner hand and says, “Open your eyes, hyung.”

Youngjo looks equal parts distressed and blissed out. Seoho wants to fuck him so badly but understands that this is not what he needs right now, and lets him cum a second time with a broken sob, shaking so hard Seoho wonders if he could shatter apart right now. If Seoho could put him back together again.

By the time Youngjo’s calmed down he's a boneless mess against the sheets, chest heaving. “Oh my god,” he breathes, voice already a little wrecked, and Seoho laughs as he wipes his hand off on the sheet unceremoniously. Geonhak presses a sweet, intimate kiss to Youngjo’s jaw that leaves Seoho nearly aching with want as he pulls back and caps the lube again. “God, you two are so—”

“Sexy?” Seoho offers, right as Geonhak supplies, “The best people you know?”

“I was going to say you guys are so much,” Youngjo says, exasperated. Seoho can’t and won’t take him seriously with his legs still trembling minutely, because he’s unfairly cute like this. “But I suppose that works, too.”

Youngjo is like a clingy cat after he cums, all long limbs and gazes that mean more than just looks in their direction. Seoho wants to lavish him with attention but finds he’s preoccupied with—well, how turned on he is, and how Geonhak licks his lips when they stare at each other.

After giving Youngjo a sweet, slow kiss, the eldest smiles up at the two of them. “I think you two deserve a reward for being so good to me,” he hums, and laughs at Geonhak’s instant nod. “Well, then. Shall we?”

And having the control taken away from him again—it’s like torture, Seoho thinks absentmindedly as they both turn their eyes on him. But it’s a kind of torture he’d gladly endure for people like Youngjo and Geonhak, which is embarrassing and hot in equal measure, but he doesn’t give himself time to dwell over it in favor of Geonhak’s hand on the back of his neck dragging him in for a kiss, Youngjo’s giggle soft and melodic all the while.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a comment/kudos a day keeps the writer's depression away!!! so please feel free to drop some if you enjoyed :]
> 
> as always, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/9thstellium) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/9thmercury)!


End file.
